


Across time and space (to go back to you)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knows how Steve looks when in love. He knows how Steve looks when heartbroken. He knows how Steve looks when he's planning to do some stupid shit that is so Steve Rogers that he won't even be surprised if in some other universe, acts of stupidity are named after that punk. He knows how Steve Rogers loves, with all his heart and everything he can possibly give.





	Across time and space (to go back to you)

Bucky knows Steve Rogers better than he knows himself or anybody else for that matter.

He knows how Steve looks when he is running on nothing but gallons of caffeine for at least a week. He knows how Steve looks when the first few scenes of Titanic plays because he always ends up crying not minding that it will be the fifth time he has seen it for that particular week, that's how much of a huge sap he is. He knows how the frown on Steve's face whenever Tony does something stupid is not because he's mad at the brunet but because he is worried that something bad might happen to Tony that he disguises it as anger, it's easier for him. He knows how Steve looks when in love. He knows how Steve looks when heartbroken. He knows how Steve looks when he's planning to do some stupid shit that is so Steve Rogers that he won't even be surprised if in some other universe, acts of stupidity are named after that punk. He knows how Steve Rogers loves, with all his heart and everything he can possibly give.

This time is no different.

During the entire funeral and the reading of will, well more like Tony announcing his will through a hologram, he saw Steve crack, bit by bit, pieces by pieces, until his eyes were filled with so much regret and longing that it physically hurts to look into his eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy, which is entirely tragic but justifiable considering the man just lost the love of his life without even having the chance to tell him that he loved him more than he ever loved anyone and more than he ever will.

To everybody else, those who doesn't know him well, it might look like Steve is a man mourning the loss of his teammate, a friend, that he just recently reconciled with. But if one knows how and where to look, they will see a broken man mourning the loss, mourning the insufferable amount of what-if's that could have been if only they did this instead of that, said this instead of that.

That's why the moment raised his hand and declared to be the one bringing the Infinity Stones back to their respective timelines, Bucky's brow also went up. He knows that look, he even dubbed it as the "Steve is either going to do something stupid or something accidentally smart but will probably give me a headache" look, but he kept quiet, it's damn time that Steve decides to be selfish and choose himself over saving this universe over and over again.

_

Seeing Steve in front of Bruce to take the briefcase housing the Infinity Stones with a look of determination across his features, Bucky knew right there and then that he won't be coming back.

He hugged Sam first, bidding his goodbye along with a few teasing quips that had Steve cracking the smallest of smiles in weeks.

Then it was Bucky's turn, he held him close, knowing that it will be the last time he will have the chance to see this punk who turned the world upside down just to save him but lost his chance in the process. Tucking his head in the crook of Steve's neck, he started muttering, 

"Don't waste it, Stevie. Make sure that he dies of old age this time and no more stupid choices for you. Fuck the universe, go and live the life you both deserve to have."  
"I will."

He gave this dumb blond punk of his a pat on the back before he pulled away, not trusting himself to be able to let go of him if he held him longer.

Steve was looking at him with a smile, his eyes filled with hope for the first time ever since Tony died.

They'll be alright, they're both idiots who will fight a lot but they will be happy.

_

Bucky looked up as Steve stepped on the platform, meeting his gaze and giving him a nod. The next second, Steve was gone.

And Bucky knew, wherever Steve is, he's with Tony, living the life they were supposed to have.


End file.
